


Where. Is. Kara.

by bestabsoluteduelist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x10, F/F, Gen, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, optional supercorp, rewrite of 3x10, subtle Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestabsoluteduelist/pseuds/bestabsoluteduelist
Summary: Supergirl is hurt and missing.Kara is mysterious friends with Supergirl.James is the world’s worst liar.Rewrite of 3x10 in which Lena is a lot more suspicious.





	1. Chapter 1

“S-sick,” James manages to stammer. “With the flu. Bad flu. Flu bad. Really bad flu.”

Lena stares at James for a beat. Then two. 

Supergirl is hurt and missing.

Kara is mysterious friends with Supergirl.

James is the world’s worst liar.

“When was the last time you talked to her?” Lena asks, hiding her suspicion far better than James hides his nervousness.

“Earlier today,” he says, more smoothly than ‘flu bad’ but less smoothly than almost anything she’s heard out of his mouth. “Called in sick. A little after you asked about her, in fact.” 

Kara hasn’t texted her back in two days, one hour, and thirty four minutes. Lena highly doubts Kara would call in sick and not at least text her as much as well. Or call _her_ instead of James. 

“Well. I should probably go check on her.” Lena turns her back to James, who shouts with comical helplessness,

“No–aaaaaahhh I mean, no, but… but you don’t want to get sick too!” James darts in front of Lena, holds his hands up like he’s going to herd her back into the office. “We’ve got our hands full here. Let Kara rest up, and keep yourself well.”

That was it. Something was _wrong_. 

“James, one minute with my sick best friend isn’t going to kill me.” Lena pushes past him and out the door. James waits until she’s out of earshot, and makes a panicked phone call.

“Winn? We’re in trouble.”

 

 

Lena marches up the stairs to Kara’s apartment not fifteen minutes later. The deserted streets of National City made for record driving times. 

Her manicured hand pounds on the door. “Kara? It’s Lena!” 

No answer. Lena bangs again.

“Kara, please answer the door.“ Lena tries not to think about all the pieces floating in her mind.

Kara is the only one who seems to be able to talk to Supergirl.

James has a history of being friends with Supers. 

Kara hasn’t texted her back in two days, one hour, and fifty-one minutes…

_“Kara!”_ Lena shouts. There’s a clatter inside, like someone hitting a window pane. Then heavy footsteps. Lena’s heart races. What on earth…? “Kara?” 

Latches click, and the door swings open. Kara, clad in bathrobe but otherwise appearing perfectly healthy, stands in the doorway. Lena feels the tightness in her chest relax.

Mostly.

“Kara,” Lena breathes. “Thank god. I’ve been so worried. You didn’t answer your phone for _two days!”_

“Yes. I– my phone. I was attempting to sleep off this sickness, so I have not used it in that time.”

Alarm bells go off in Lena’s head. “You haven’t used it at all?”

“No.” Kara’s face is oddly serious. Yes, she seems sick… or just… not herself. “I have not. I am sorry for worrying you.”

Lena’s heart is racing. She could be entirely wrong. She’s a Luthor. It’s in her blood to be paranoid and suspicious. She could jeopardize their entire friendship with her doubt. 

Lena takes a deep breath. Kara had her trust. And she had Kara’s. 

_I will always believe in you._

“No, I’m sorry you’re sick,” Lena says in the most comforting voice she can. She steps forward quickly, arms raised for a hug. Kara holds her hands up with a meager “wait–” but before she can push Lena off, Lena’s got both of Kara’s wrists tight. She shoves them both into the apartment and kicks the door closed behind her.

Kara breaks free almost instantly, but the spell is already broken. “Who are you!?” Lena demands, swallowing her fear at… whatever it is. “Kara” stares her down, but does not answer.

“What have you done to Kara? Is she okay?” Lena is yelling again. “What… what does she have to do with Supergirl?”

‘Kara’ still stares at her, unflinching. 

“Tell me!” Lena screams, pulling a handgun from her bag. ‘Kara’ stares from the gun to Lena’s hard, scared eyes. There’s no sign of aggression from the imposter. Lena feels like it’s examining her as it stares into her eyes. Like it can read her mind.

“You will not shoot me,” ‘Kara’ finally says. Lena shudders at Kara’s voice. 

“Please…” Lena lowers the gun. “Tell me what happened to my friend.”

“Leave now, Lena Luthor.”

“Tell me!” 

Without warning, ‘Kara’ grabs her wrist, yanks the door open, and shoves Lena through before Lena has time to so much as raise the handgun.

“Kara!” Lena lunges at the door, but it slams in her face. She pounds on it and yells in frustration. “Tell me where Kara is!” 

There’s a clatter at the window again, and the room is silent.

Lena whips out her phone and dials, staring at the door all the while.

“James Olsen. Answers. _Now._ ” 

 

 

Lena storms into the DEO office like a Fury. James Olsen trails behind her, embarrassed beyond belief. A pair of officers trail behind _him_ , because somehow Lena convinced everyone to let her into the world’s most secure government facility with just a couple of administrative escorts. 

“Uhhhhhh,” Winn articulates. “James. What did you do?”

James’ already helpless face just grows more confused. He raises his hands in the universal I-don’t-know-how-we-got-here-man-one-second-I-was-covering-for-Kara-and-the-next-Lena-hacked-into-the-DEO-mainframe-stole-the-address-and-made-us-drive-here gesture.

Lena marches right up to Winn, who has never been so intimidated by a woman in his life, and he works with _Alex Danvers._

Behind the fury, behind the bravado and confidence, Lena Luthor is _scared_. 

Supergirl is missing.

Kara is missing.

Kara is close to Supergirl.

Lena doesn’t want these pieces to fit together. Not because she doesn’t want her best friend to be Supergirl. Not because she’s mad that Kara lied about it - though that was a can of worms they’d have to open someday. 

Because –

Lena remembers the shaky phone camera footage. Supergirl, bleeding, beaten to a pulp. Supergirl, falling two hundred feet and making a crater in the concrete. Alex Danvers yelling for help. A team of military medics hoisting her limp body from the wreckage.

Suddenly she puts Kara’s face on the broken body, and Lena can hardly breathe. 

She stares down Winslow Schott - bless his geeky heart, he doesn’t stand a chance here - with the fear and anger and raw love for her friend. 

_“Where. Is. Kara.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think you understand. I can erase your memories.”
> 
> “So what? You’ll make me forget about tonight? Make me forget I know Kara? Make me forget myself?”
> 
> Rewrite of 3x10 in which Lena is just a little more suspicious of Kara's absence.

Winn honestly fears for his life. Lena’s eyes could give Supergirl’s lasers a run for their money. He knows Lena and Kara are friends, but  _ I can’t just tell her _ \-- then Lena takes another step towards him and  _ dear god, I’m going to die, this is it, here lies Winn Schott, felled by Lena Luthor’s righteous fury-- _

“Ms. Luthor.” 

J’onn strides into the room with authority. Lena turns her attention to him and Winn lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “J’onn! She’s-- um--”

“I know why she’s here, Agent Schott.” Lena meets J’onn halfway, and the two stare each other down. 

“J’onn J’onzz. The last Green Martian. Did you read my mind?” Winn and James look to each other, stunned at Lena’s knowledge.

“How do you--? How does she--?” Winn stammers in the background. Lena responds, but keeps her blazing eyes on the alien in front of her.

“You exposed yourself once to save Supergirl from Red Kryptonite. I make it a priority to learn as much as I can about any potentially… hostile… aliens on earth, I have one of the most powerful companies on the planet, and I know one of the most impressive computer hackers. Present company included.” Winn would object if the whole situation weren’t so insanely stressful. 

“I assume that means you are already familiar with all of the powers of Green Martians?” 

“Somewhat. Your powers are much like Supergirl’s. In addition to being telepathic, you can fly. You have super strength. You can--” Lena’s eyes widen. She’s so distracted by the realization her mouth temporarily stops working. The pieces slot into place. “Shapeshift,” she breathes. 

No one says anything as Lena processes. She whirls back to James, to Winn, trying to find signs of guilt. They would have known about J’onn, about fake Kara, about  _ wherever real Kara was and they weren’t telling her---!! _

“Where is Kara?” she asks the room again, desperate for someone to prove her wrong. 

“I have other powers, Ms. Luthor. Do you know them?”

She rounds on J’onn, pushes a finger into his muscled chest, just above his crossed arms. Even as he towers over her, Lena glares up without fear. She assumes he’s threatening her and she doesn’t care. “You  _ will  _ tell me where my friend is.” Her voice is steel. “Now.”

“Not only can I read your thoughts, but your feelings… even memories.”

“I’m not leaving here without answers,” Lena snarls. 

“I don’t think you understand.” J’onn uncrosses his arms. “I can see into your mind. I can _erase_ your memories.” 

Lena quakes, just slightly. Her face falls, but she doesn’t move away from him. She voice is shaky but determined. “So what? You’ll make me forget about tonight? Make me forget I know Kara? Make me forget _myself_?”

“J’onn, no,” Winn sounds horrified. “I know she’s kind of terrible, but like…” James comes up behind Lena, as though he could do anything to stop the Martian Manhunter. 

_ I know how much you care for Kara.  _ Lena jumps at J’onn’s voice in her head. She puts a hand to her temples. James and Winn look confused, but J’onn doesn’t want them to hear. This isn’t any of their business.  _ Even without trying, I can feel it. Right now, you’re afraid for her safety. You want to help her. _

Lena nods.

_ I tell you I can read minds not to threaten you  _ now,  _ but later. If this goes badly… if you turn against us-- _

“I would never do anything to hurt Kara. Or Supergirl.” she promises. “Just tell me--” without warning, her fierceness gives way to desperation-- “tell me that she’s okay. Tell me,” she can’t stop her voice from shaking. “That my best friend is okay.”

No one answers, all but confirming Lena’s suspicions. She turns to face J’onn once more, this time biting back a wave of grief that he can’t ignore no matter how much he tries not to scan her mind.

“Tell me…” Lena draws a shaky breath, and forces the words out. “...she’s not Supergirl.”

J’onn, Winn, and James all hang their heads, eyes trained on the ground. Nothing. The silence is suffocating. Lena covers her mouth to stop the audible gasp, a sob trying to escape from her normally unshakeable demeanor. All she can see is the mystery Kryptonian pummelling-- _ Kara.  _ She should have done more--she should have figured out a way for Supergirl to fight safely… a weapon… a defense… a way to see this coming. Lena’s mind is spiraling. J’onn feels it and breaks the silence.

“Supergirl is not dead.”

Lena stares, his words a flicker of light in the darkness. 

“She is recovering in another location, that even you cannot talk your way into,” J’onn holds up a hand as Lena starts to argue with him. “No, Ms. Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers is your friend. Supergirl is your friend. I want to trust you.” He closes his eyes a moment, thinking. They wait tensely, and J’onn declares, “You may remain here with Agent Schott and Mr. Olsen. Supergirl’s identity is hers to give to you as she chooses. I won’t erase anything you’ve figured out on your own, but I also won’t tell you anything else.”

Lena wants to argue. Her hand curls into tight fists. She wants to scream and cry and turn the whole building upside down with the full force of L-Corp. Slowly, she unclenches her hand, and forces herself to say in an even voice, “And… you’ll tell us if you learn anything about -- Supergirl?”

“If anything happens, Agent Schott will be the first to know.” J’onn looks to the boys. “She’s your responsibility now, Agent Schott, Mr. Olsen.” They stand at attention.

“Y-yes sir,” Winn stammers. J’onn nods, looks at his watch. “As you were.”

He returns down the hallway he came out of. Winn and James both let out deep breaths. 

“Ohhhh man I thought he was gonna kill us,” Winn moans, pushing his hands through his hair. “James, what were  _ you thinking??”  _

“You try to stop her!” James gestures to Lena, who is still giving off enough I-will-kill-anyone-who-comes-between-me-and-helping-my-best-friend vibes to probably set something on fire. 

She’s not  _ mad  _ at James exactly. Lena can understand the awkward position she’s put him in. But she’s sure not in the mood to make out with him, either. 

“Lena… are you okay?” James halves the distance between them, but still leaves her space. 

“That,” her voice is light but her face is stern. “Is the most ridiculous question you could ask me right now, James.”

“I’m sorry,” he offers. “I didn’t mean to lie. Or to hurt you.” 

“I know. I don’t--” her voice is going to break. “I don’t want to talk about it now, okay?” 

“Okay,” James agrees. Winn comes over, pushing his oversized computer chair. He turns it to face Lena, and inclines his head at the seat.

“If you wanna sit, not to brag but it’s uh,” he gestures at it with a proud smirk. His attempt to lighten the mood is obvious, lame… and Lena is surprisingly grateful for it. “Kind of the best chair in the building.”

Lena accepts the offer, letting out a shaky breath as she leans into the soft cushions. Winn wheels her back to his desk, and starts explaining how he designed the chair himself, the polymer he synthesized for the cushions, the aerodynamic structure--did you know he once crossed the lobby in  _ three seconds  _ in this chair? He continues talking, the ridiculousness taking the slightest edge on the despair threatening to swallow them all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lena Luthor is entirely too smart for her own good.” Kara’s eyes go wide.
> 
> “Oh no. Ohhhhh no. No no no--does she…? Y’know… know?”
> 
> Rewrite of 3x10 in which Lena digs enough to find the truth.

Kara isn’t sure that Winn is ever going to let go of her. He keeps one arm around her even as he pulls his phone out and she’s shouting “James! James! SHE’S OKAY!”  Kara is close enough to the phone that she can hear him reply _“Yeah I saw it on TV ten minutes ago, jerk!”_

“Sorry I made you worry!” she leans next to Winn’s head and yells into the phone. He winces. The girl of steel also had a voice of steel.

_“You owe me an exclusive!”_ James shouts back. Winn holds the phone away from his head both so she can hear, and to save his poor ears. _“_ _ Two  exclusives!”  _

“Only with Kara Danvers!” she teases. Winn lowers the phone back to his ear, which only works about half as well now.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. Yeah. Yeah, I got it, James, I’ll-- yes, I will call you  _ immediately  _ next time--”  Winn finally lets go of Kara to stuff a finger in his ear, and take a few steps away from her. “ _ Yes _ , I will tell Kara that Lena went back to her office--” Someone puts a hand on her shoulder. Kara turns to J’onn.

“Supergirl. There’s someone waiting to see you.”

Alex approaches and raises an eyebrow.  “Whoever it is can wait until tomorrow.” Kara is inclined to agree with her sister, but she also knows how protective J’onn is. He wouldn’t bother her with anything trivial, and something in his expression has her nervous. “Who is it?”

Their space dad sighs. “Lena Luthor is entirely too smart for her own good.” Kara’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh no. Ohhhhh no. No no no--does she…? Y’know…  _ know _ ?” If Lena learned she was Supergirl after the fight with Reign…. Kara’s stomach drops with guilt, imaging her friend feeling betrayed and scared for her safety. J’onn nods, and Kara is about to take off without another word when Alex tugs at her arm.

“Kara, come on, you just-- you were just in a coma for two days!”  

“Alex, I promise. I’m fine. I’ll come right home after. I just...  you know how worried you were? That’s probably how she’s feeling right now.” 

Alex bites her lip, then sighs, shoulders slumping. “I get it.” She nods, letting go of Kara’s hand.  “Alright, but I’m going straight to your apartment and opening that box of wine.”

“If you eat all the ice cream again Alex, I swear to Rao, I will freeze the spoon to your hand.” Alex smirks. “I will!” Kara insists. She narrows her eyes, pointing at Alex menacingly. 

Winn, having just hung up the phone on James, walks back over to the group. “Hey, Kara, I gotta tell you--um?” he stops at the strange scene between Alex and Kara. 

Alex finally raises her hands in a gesture of surrender, and satisfied, Kara leaps into the air. 

 

* * *

Lena sits in the dark on the pristine white couch. It shines in the moonlight. She takes another swallow of her drink, willing her mind to stop playing horrific visions of Kara over and over--

There’s a rustle of heavy fabric, and a shadow falls on the floor. Lena looks up to Supergirl standing on the balcony.   


Kara lands and then… she doesn’t know what. Lena is sitting at the couch, staring like she’s seen a ghost - which, to be fair, isn’t  _ entirely _ wrong since Kara was, y’know, in a coma for the last two days.   
  
“Lena...” Kara sighs and shuts her eyes, trying to find the words to apologize and console and thank and win back her friend’s trust all at once -- but before she can say anything at all, someone has grabbed her and Kara has half a mind to fight back when she opens her eyes and sees the top of Lena’s head buried in her shoulder. 

Kara has seen Lena cry before, but her heart breaks that this time, it’s because of  _ her _ . But Lena doesn’t yell, doesn’t chastise, doesn’t shame or guilt her or anything of the sort. She just takes a shuddering breath in and clings to Kara tighter, and whispers, “You’re  _ okay.”  _

Kara wraps her arms around Lena, reveling in the beautiful humanity of it, and she might cry too. She rubs small circles into Lena’s trembling back, the way she always does when Lena is the most distraught. After a moment, Lena pulls back with a jerk. 

“God, you almost died, and you’re comforting  _ me,”  _ Lena says through the tears, and shifts to look at her. She wipes at her face, trying to compose herself. “I just… I don’t know what I’d do without you, K-- Supergirl.” There’s a horrible pause. They still haven’t acknowledged it. Lena stammers quickly, “Can I… is there anything I can do? Are you really alright?” 

“I am,” Kara promises. She unwraps her arms from Lena, takes a step back. “I’m alright. But. Lena. I... I should be asking you that.”

Lena lowers her eyes. “I… of course I’m not just  _ okay… _ ” Kara winces. She didn’t want Lena to find out like this, secondhand and while she was practically on her deathbed. 

“Lena. I trust--” but Lena holds up a hand before Kara can finish.

“Stop. Let me say this while I actually have the courage to do it." Kara can't imagine Lena not having courage, but she quiets. "I understand… not wanting to be judged based on your reputation. To just be normal.” Lena takes a breath, and says before she can lose her nerve, “Supergirl, you and Kara Danvers deserves control over your lives just like the rest of us. You deserve privacy, and even if I want to be a part of your life -- I will respect that.”

Supergirl is silent. 

“I will always be your friend. I will always believe in you.” Her voice wavers at the end, and Lena bites her lip to keep some control on her emotions. She means what she’s saying, she really does, but oh, how it  _ hurts _ to be kept at arm’s length from the most important person in her life--

This time it’s Kara who grabs Lena, wraps her up in the biggest hug she can manage without breaking her friend. “Lena, you are the best friend I’ve ever had, and  _ yes,  _ it’s me, it’s Kara, I’m so sorry that I never told you but you--it’s so hard, keeping everyone  _ safe  _ and I never want to see you get hurt--”

Kara is babbling, but all Lena hears is,  _ It’s me, it’s Kara.  _ All of her worst fears are confirmed-- but Kara’s here. She’s okay. Knowing the truth, finally-- putting Kara’s face on the hero who’s saved her time and time again -- makes Lena feel more loved than she thought possible. 

“Someday,  _ Kara Danvers _ , we will have a talk about this,” Lena interrupts, in the most stern voice she can muster. Kara dips her head, remorseful. “But.” A smile breaks out on Lena’s face. “Right now, I’m just so glad you’re alive.” She laughs with warm relief and feels like she could fly away herself. 

Lena’s smile drops suddenly, her voice low and deadly serious. “ _ But don’t you ever do that to me again.” _

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara promises solemnly. Lena grins again. “Okay, now get in here,” and they’re hugging like hugs have been rationed their entire lives and have just now been un-rationed. Kara is overwhelmed at how well this went considering how royally she screwed up how Lena discovered her secret. She’s never been so grateful for her friend’s unending well of trust.

“Lena Luthor, you are the best friend a Super could ask for."

Lena grins, and asks with a chuckle, “Would you mind saying that again when James is around?”


End file.
